Pups on the Town
Pups on the Town is a FanFiction story about how Ryder met his long lost mother Synopsis One day, Ryder meets his long lost mother, Tammy on the way to the beach. But when his mother got stranded on Seal Island, will Ryder and the Paw Patrol rescue her on time before a storm is coming? Plot One day, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were walking to the beach. Ryder: Ah, what a beautiful day today, huh, pups? Chase: Oh, yeah. It sure is. Marshall: Fantastic! Skye: (barks) I can't wait to play fetch on the beach with you guys! All pups: Me too! Ryder: All right, pups! Stay together. First we're going to (he accidentally bumps into a lady walking right past them. When the lady got up, her eyes soften. Can it be?) Tammy: Ryder? Is that you? Ryder: Um, sorry? Haven't we met before? Tammy: Think back, Ryder. It's that day before I lost you. Ryder: All this time, I thought you were..... Tammy: Gone? Yes, I thought the same about you too. Do you recognize me? Ryder: (cries) Yes! Oh, Mom, I missed you! I'm here! Tammy: I'm here too, sweetie. Oh, look at you. How you've grown. You're so tall and proud. Ryder: Thanks, mom. Hey, mom, these are my pups, the Paw Patrol! Tammy: It's absolutely nice to meet you, pups. Hey, I think I know each and every one of you! Let's see, you're Chase! Chase: That's right! Chase is on the case! Tammy: And you're Marshall! Marshall: Yup, I'm fired up! Please to meet you, Tammy! Tammy: And you must be Rocky! Rocky: Yeah! Green means go! Tammy: And you're Rubble! Rubble: Look no further! Rubble on the double! Tammy: And you're Zuma! Zuma: You got that right! Let's dive in! Tammy: And last but not least, you're Skye! Skye: How did you know? Let's take to the sky! Tammy: I've heard so much about you! I can't believe my son is rescuing a lot of people around Adventure Bay! Rubble: It's what we always do! Ryder: I'm so glad I found you, mom. Hey, do you want to spend time with us at the beach? Tammy: I would love to! All the pups bark and cheer loudly. Rocky: Let's go to the beach! Marshall: All right! (slips on a banana peel) Whoa! (bumps into a trash can) I'm okay! Scene change Tammy: Ah, what a wonderful day at the beach! Don't you agree, Ryder? Ryder: Sure, mom. All my pups can play all day long until dinner time. Tammy: I see. Well, I'm off to sunbathe now. See you later. (hugs Ryder and goes off to sunbathe) Ryder: Hey, pups! Let's play a game! All the pups bark and howl! Zuma: Cool! What game should we play, Ryder? Ryder: How about Jump Rope Rhyme? All pups: Yeah! (howls) Ryder: All right then. Let's play! Rocky fetches the jump rope and soon all the pups began to play. Rocky: Ok, guys! Who wants to go first? All pups: Me! Me! Pick me! Pick me! Chase: I'll go first! Rocky: All right, Chase! You're on! Chase: You can say the rhyme with me! All pups: I went to the candy shop while walking down the street! I asked for the owner to give me a treat! "Well, lookie here" he said. A little baby pup! I'll give the treat to you so stick your head up! Meanwhile, Ryder was reading a book when his Pup Pad rings. Ryder: Hi, mom! What's up? Tammy: Ryder, dear! I had just finished sunbathing and am now sailing across the ocean with Cap'n Turbot here. Cap'n Turbot: Hi, Ryder! We had a great time! But we ran into a little problem. Ryder: What's wrong? Tammy: It's awful, sweetie. In the middle of our journey here, I can see a dark cloud from a distance. You know what that means, don't you? Ryder: There's a storm coming? Tammy: That's right! Help us, dear! Cap'n Turbot: Call your pups! We need all the help we can get! Ryder: Don't worry, mom! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (pushes the Paw Patrol alarm button) Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! The pups stopped what they are doing. All: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Let's go, go , go! Whoa! (trips over the jump rope) Wait for me! Zuma: Yeah! Rocky: All right! Nobody noticed that one of Marshall's paws got stuck in the jump rope. Once the pups reached the Lookout Elevator.. Chase: Oh no! Lookout, Marshall! Marshall: Whoa! Help! I'm slipping! Rubble: Get that rope of your paw before you... Marshall crashes into the elevator. Rubble: (sighs) Crash. Marshall: Sorry, pups. Anybody want to play tug of war? All the pups laughed and the elevator goes up and the pups change into their gear. The pups reached the Observatory. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying, pups! We have a big problem! Skye: (gasps) Oh no! Was that your mom on the screen, Ryder? Ryder: Yes, terrible isn't it? Mom was sailing the seas with Cap'n Turbot. They need our help because a storm is coming! All the pups gasp. Ryder: Zuma, I need you and your hovercraft for this mission. And I may also need your buoy to get my mom and Cap'n Turbot back to shore. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: Skye, I need you and your helicopter to search them from the air. Use your goggles to search all over the sea. Skye: (barks) Let's take to the sky! Ryder: Chase, I need your winch to pull the raft on to the shore. And I may also need your megaphone and traffic cones to block traffic on the way to Seal Island. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Pups: (Barks and howls) Ryder: (Beeping) Mom, I'm on my way. Hang tight! Stay where you are with Cap'n Turbot! Tammy: Ok, Ryder. As soon as you reach the bay, let us know. Cap'n Turbot: We're counting on you, Ryder! Ryder: Lifejacket, deploy! Zuma: Hello! Tammy? Cap'n Turbot! We're here! Tammy: Zuma, am I glad to see you! Quick, Ryder! Rescue us from this ship before the storm arrives! Ryder: Got it, mom. Zuma, your bouy, now! Zuma: Gotcha! (barks) Buoy! (tows Dinah and Cap'n Turbot back to shore) All right, you two! I'm going to get you safely on land. Tammy and Cap'n Turbot: Thanks, Zuma! Ryder: See, mom. I told you we're here to rescue you! Tammy: Did you see that, Cap'n Turbot. That's my boy! Cap'n Turbot: Yeah, Ryder's the best! Skye: Ryder, have you found your mom and Cap'n Turbot? I'm almost there! Ryder: We found them, Skye! All safe and sound. Thank goodness. Skye: Whew! That's a relief. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try to find Chase. (barks) Goggles! (her goggles detects something) Found him! He's driving his police truck towards the bay! Ryder: Thanks, Skye! Chase, Ryder here! Any luck blocking traffic? Chase: Certainly, Ryder, sir! I've told everyone to stay away from the cones, so we can continue our mission. Ryder: Guess what? We just rescued my mom and Cap'n Turbot! Chase: That's great news, sir! I'm going to the bay right now! (sirens blaring) A few seconds later. Chase: Ok, Ryder. I'm here! Ryder: Good. Now, Chase, it's time to use your winch to pull my mom and Cap'n Turbot back to safety! Chase: I've got this! (barks) Winch! Tammy: Excellent, Chase! What a good pup! Ryder: Yes, mom. Chase is always a good pup! Chase: Hey, no time for that now, Ryder. Right now, I'm trying to pull your mom and Cap'n Turbot safely to shore! Ryder: Oh, I forgot. Chase: All done! Tammy: Oh, Ryder! You did it! You and your pups save me and Cap'n Turbot! Cap'n Turbot: I always knew that Ryder would save anyone in need! Tammy: Thanks to you, I'm safely back on dry land, dear. (mother and son began to hug) Ryder: Don't worry, mom. Remember, whenever you're in trouble.... Pups: Just yelp for help! Everyone laughs Cap'n Turbot: Dinner's on me, everybody! So, who wants to have seafood for dinner? Everyone cheers Tammy: Make this dinner a special one, Cap'n Turbot. I wouldn't want to miss the moment where I spend time with my son the hero of Adventure Bay! Ryder: (blushes) Mom! Chase: It was nothing, Tammy. Skye: Just doing our job. Zuma: Totally. Cap'n Turbot: Follow me, everyone! I've got a dinner to serve! Everyone cheers The Outro Song begins to play in the background. Rubble: Mmm. These crab claws are good! Rocky: And this salmon taste delicious. Marshall: I love my freshly baked trout. My compliments to the chef. Cap'n Turbot: Thanks, Marshall! Any of you pups want some more seafood? All the pups barked and howled their approval. Cap'n Turbot: Whoa! (bumps into Marshall) Cap'n Turbot: That was slippery! Marshall: Not as slippery as the fish in my head, Cap'n Turbot! Tammy: So, Ryder, as long as I'm around, will you still do good deeds around Adventure Bay? Ryder: That's what I do, mom. Always there to help out. Tammy: I'm proud of you. I'm so proud to have my son for a hero. (mother and son hugged again) Skye: Aww, that's so sweet. Rubble: (crying) Marshall: Rubble, are you ok? Rubble: Yeah, just something in my eye, that's all. Everyone laughs The end